Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of location-based services to provide users of mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones) tools for improving their driving experience. By way of example, many mobile devices are equipped with global positioning sensors and navigation and/or mapping applications for presenting location-based information to users. This information can be presented to the mobile device as one or more navigation notifications, i.e., timed visual and/or audio data for specifying one or more actions to be executed by the user. Unfortunately, the notifications are presented statically and therefore are not capable of being adapted based on the compliance of users that receive the notifications.